Frida's Problem
by Dazeyiscool
Summary: Frida has a problem. Will she destroy her friendships over it? She has to learn how to solve this before she loses everything in life.
1. Chapter 1

**Plz no hate first story thanks 4 support :D**

It has been several weeks since Frida, David, and Hilda have become friends. That fateful day Frida would choose Hilda and David for their nature project would be the beginning of an intimate and caring relationship between the three. Since then, they've fought (and helped) vitra, helped David face his fears, helped a troll reach its baby, and removed the banishment of the Lost Clan. Hilda and Frida's relationship has seriously grown since they've been through this all. But these upcoming days would put their friendship to the test.

That familiar bell rang to mark the end of break. Hilda, Frida, and David were headed inside to the bland classroom where they'd likely spend the next few hours learning about Trollberg's founder or some pointless math equations they will not even remember next year. But today was different. Frida was feeling a bit off. She no longer felt as if she had that 2 billion IQ boost as David would say. She was aching. She passed it off as just a stomach ache. She had to get through the day and a small ache would not hold her back from her enjoyment for the day.

Hours passed and the bell rang one last time to alert the students that it was time to leave. Frida, still feeling a bit uneasy, left the classroom as quickly and calmly as she could. The last thing she wanted was for Hilda or David to see a flaw in her demeanor. She was supposed to be the perfect one after all. As she walked outside, she heard a shout from the other side of the courtyard. It was David.

"Frida! Where are you going? We are still having that sleep over tonight aren't we?"

"Why of course Dav-," was all she could spit out before there was a sharp pain in her abdomen.

David knew something was wrong immediately when he saw Frida grasp her stomach and crumple to the ground.

"Hilda! Come help! Frida seems hurt!"

Frida was too embarrassed to let Hilda see herself like this. She pushed through her agonizing pain and got up to run.

"What about our sleepover?!" David yelled after her.

"Sure just come over whenever!" Frida shot back.

Hilda reached David and asked him what the problem was. David told her what had happened. Hilda was confused, but she also made it her mission to help Frida. It's what a Sparrow Scout should do. Help those in need.

Frida returned to her house and went straight up the stairs before her mother could greet her. It's not like her mother noticed the difference though. She rushed to her room and began to inspect herself in the mirror. Nothing stood out but she still had that horrible aching pain in her abdomen. Instead of asking anyone what could be wrong with her, she took an ibuprofen and ended it at that.

Frida headed downstairs to the kitchen. The clock with its soft ticking read 4:32. David and Hilda were supposed to be arriving at 6. She had plenty of time to set up and write an organized schedule for the night. It would be the first time Hilda and David would both be sleeping over together. She was determined to make it one of the best sleep overs ever in the history of sleep overs. Maybe she would even get a badge for it. But she would have to invent it first.

Hilda and David finally came over. Frida, with her lessened pain, was free to enjoy her night with her friends. They explored the town with Hilda's newly acquired bike riding skills, watched a scary movie against David's judgement, and shared secrets with each other. David even confessed his crush on the Mara that had haunted him countless times previously. He missed her, but not the bad dreams she brought with her. During that time however, Frida's painkillers had worn off. She was now feeling the full effect of this new experience.

"Frida are you sure you're feeling ok?" asked Hilda softly as Frida grasped her stomach region hoping for some kind of comfort.

"I'm f-fine," replied Frida. "Just a small stomach ache."

"Frida you can open up to me about these things. My mother was just recently talking to me about this thing that happens to girls as they gr-"

"NO!" Frida yelled. "I dont need help from anyone. I am fine and will figure it out on my own!"

"Uhh Frida? Were you sitting on a tomato earlier?" David halfjokingly remarked. "Your pants are awfully red."

Frida looked down at the wet mess that began to form in the front area of her new grey pants her mother had gotten her. Her face became tomato red as she bolted out of the room with tears welling up in her eyes.

Hilda shouted "Frida come back! I was only trying to help…"

Hilda and David looked at each other in confusion and shock.

"What now?" asked David

Hilda responded, "She only headed for the bathroom. We'll give her time to cool off then check on her but for now let's inform her parents. I'm sure they would want to know about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Reader Discretion advised.

Probably the conclusion.

Frida sat alone in the dark cold bathroom. Tears still streaming down her face. She had just embarrassed herself in front of her friends and now they'll never see her the same. She just wanted to sink into the drain and live in the sewers for the rest of her life. She was no longer perfect.

There was a soft knock on the door. She knew it was her mother's because it was always the same tap followed by another two in succession.

"Frida, dear, what seems to be the problem?" Her mother softly asked, worried about the wellbeing of her daughter. Frida did not respond. She was too afraid of her mother because she had always put so much pressure on her to be perfect. How could she even speak to her when she was not. It would be an insult.

"Frida, we aren't going to make any progress with you sitting in there."

Frida still remained silent. She then hurt two pairs of footsteps come to the door. She looked under the crack in the door and saw a familiar pair of boots with an accompanying pair of sneakers. Hilda and David have arrived to try and defuse the situation.

"Frida we are your friends. Please talk to us," said Hilda in a sorrowful tone.

David added, "Yea Frida come on it cant be that bad."

David's statement had only worsened the situation in Frida's mind. She became enraged and stood up quickly.

"Get the hell out of my house!"

Although she could not see them, she knew that they had both grimaced at the sudden anger released by Frida. Hilda felt a sting as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Fine! We'll leave! SORRY FOR EVER TRYING TO HELP!" yelled Hilda. She didn't care that even Frida's mother had a look of shock on her face after the outburst. Hilda walked back into the room along with David and grabbed their bags.

"That was not necessary," was all Hilda heard as she slammed the door to exit.

Hearing the slam of the door brought tears to Frida's eyes. Her mother left but not before informing Frida of how disappointed she was in her. Now she was truly alone. Frida did not move from that spot. She sat there thinking and thinking. Only stopping to take a nap once or twice. She had not realised how long she had been in there until she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Get ready for school already," her father told her from the other side of the white door. Frida had been thinking of this moment since Hilda and David had left on Friday. She knew what she had to do and was fully prepared to do it.

"Alright Dad I'll be right out."

She move the shelf that she had blocking the door and unbolted the two locks she had fastened to make sure no one would enter. She happily jogged to her room and changed out of the gray pants she had ruined this past weekend. After she was freshened up, she took out her favorite notebook. It had consisted of two thin plastic covers with stickers and photos of her friends and 200 pages of paper ready to take any notes, observations, or reports that she had needed to keep. She angrily crossed out the pictures of her friends on the front cover and opened up to page 65. She slowly and cautiously wrote: "Monday October 29 2002". Today's date. "If you are reading this, then I either dead or soon to be dead due to Trolberg's Official Laws". A wave of doubt came upon her. Did she really want to do this? Then she thought of the slamming of the door. Hida's yelling still echoed in her mind. Thinking of David's insults only made her more angry. She was going to do this. "Today is the day where I make my mark on the world. The signs were all there and so were the materials. I just needed a catalyst. This world was my catalyst. Hilda, David, Mom, Dad, I blame you for this." A tear fell from her left eye and marked the paper where Hilda was written. It was a sign that she had to go or she would be late.

Sneaking into her father's closet was easy. Her family had already left to go partake in their daily chores but Frida had time because she walks to school every morning. She found what she was looking for. The long box was hidden behind a bunch of comics and old newspapers. She unlocked it and grabbed what she needed. Her hair would be able to cover the parts that would stick out of the bag. She was ready. One final goodbye to her dear home was all she needed to do before she left. Slowly, she dragged her hand on the wall leading down the stairs and through the door. She did not bother locking the old wooden door. She had no time.

In the schoolyard, Hilda and David were happily playing with Twig. Twig was not allowed on school property but no one minded so they brought him anyway. Hilda and David still remembered Friday night's occurrences and wondered if Frida would even show up. Hilda had regretted not going back to check in with her after the exchange of yelling they had from the opposite sides of the door. Just as she began to relive the memories David spoke to her.

"Is that...Frida?"

Frida, wearing all black clothes and a black hat, traversed to the edge of the playground slowly. Frida looked off. Her hair on the back of her head had what looked to be a tube coming out of it. Frida was walking oddly with a limp every other step. Her eyes were red and puffy and she just looked dull overall. Hilda and David began to run to her. They wanted to apologize to her for everything they had done or said.

In an instant, Frida's hand grabbed the long metal tube sticking out of her backpack. Hilda and David froze in their tracks. They were now looking at an awful picture of a dull and unkempt Frida holding a rifle to their faces. Hilda was confused.

"Frida what are you doi-"

A crash, loud enough to match the sound of the Great Raven's Thunder itself, filled the air. Hilda stopped peering down to the splotch of red that had appeared and was now growing. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Frida what the hell are you doing?"

David sprinted to Hilda and tried to help in any way he could. He was so confused and scared. He did not know how he could help. The rest of the children had run away screaming looking for an adult to tell what was going on. Hilda was beginning to fall under and David was crying now. He was so helpless at this point he was just begging Hilda do not die.

"Why don't you join her, David"

Another shot rang out for all the town to hear. Frida had never felt so good. She began to walk towards the school. A large man wearing a bulletproof vest and wielding a pistol stepped outside the doors.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" the man yelled.

Frida had missed one shot too many. The shot hit the glass of the door a few feet to the right of the man. The man filled Frida's chest with multiple rounds. Frida had just stopped in her tracks. She fell over as a pool of blood was forming beneath her. She layed on her back listening to the sounds of pandemonium that surrounded her. Sirens and birds could be heard in the distance. The beautiful orange/red sky that had woken up not too long ago shone down on Frida. She peered over at the two bodies laying limp as two paramedics attempted to revive each of them. They were unsuccessful. She was beginning to fall out of consciousness and decided that the last thing she wanted to view was the sky. The moon was out of perspective and the sun had just begun to move over her. The two paramedics came and began using the defibrillators on her chest.

"1, 2, 3, CLEAR!"

"1, 2, 3, CLEAR!"

She was fading out. Darkness was reaching the ends of her vision.

"1, 2, 3, CLEAR! Damn it why isn't this working?!"

She knew she was going to die. This was it.

"1, 2, 3, CLEAR!"

And just like that, she was gone.


End file.
